peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 January 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-01-13 ; Comments *John plays two (nearly three) tracks from the new Elastica release, and three from the new PJ Harvey single. *He claims his timings are all out, which means the chance to play another Duane Eddy track. Sessions *Black Dog, #1. Recorded 1994-12-12. Available on Peel Session (Warp). Tracklisting *Freddy K: 'Good Reaction (12 inch EP-Control)' (ACV) (not on tape) *Baby Harp Seal: 'Devour (7 inch EP-Devour )' (Subjugation) *Spiritualized: 'Let It Flow (Promo CD-Let It Flow)' (Dedicated Spirit) *(JP starts to play the wrong Elastica track, and vows to play the right one in a minute) *Black Dog: 'Shadehead' (Peel Session) *Elastica: 'Car Wash (EP-Waking Up)' (Deceptive) :(JP: 'One of the many things I like about Elastica is that they don't overstay their welcome.') *Elevate: 'Blockade Man (LP-Bronzee)' (Flower Shop) *18th Dye: 'Play W/ You (7 inch)' (Ché Trading) *Yabby U: 'Jah Love Dub (CD-King Tubby's Prophecy Of Dub)' (Blood & Fire) *(10.30 p.m. news-Steve Wright is leaving Radio 1 to 'develop his TV career') *Honey: 'Not Enough (EP-Not Enough)' (TR7) :(JP: 'At least one of the thoughts of Graham Taylor set to music in the course of that.') The lyrics include a similar line to Taylor's famous utterance, 'do I not like that?', aired in Channel 4's 'Cutting Edge' documentary which followed England's unsuccesful qualifying campagain for the 1994 World Cup. *Doc Tom: 'No Smoking Dub (EP-Buffalo Wise)' (Riot Beats) :(JP: 'In the current issue of Melody Maker, in their Rebellious Jukebox feature, Steve out of Gene picks the Peel Sessions version of the Smiths' 'This Charmng Man' as one of his selections, and, well, why not.') *Smiths: 'This Charming Man (LP-Hatful Of Hollow)' (Rough Trade) (JP: 'Do you hear the sound of trumpets being blown?') *Black Dog: 'Rise Up' (Peel Session) (tape flip during this) *PJ Harvey: 'Down By The Water (CD single-Down By The Water)' (Island) *Skatta: 'Dress Back (7 inch)' (Steely & Clevie) *Pet Lamb: 'All Time Low (CD-Sweaty Handshake)' (Roadrunner) *(Johnnie Walker trailer) *Handsome Family: 'Everything That Rises Must Converge (CD-Odessa)' (Carrot Top) *Vivid Dreams: 'Rise Up (12 inch-Volume One)' (Intellect) *Cha-Cha Cohen: 'Sparky's Note (7 inch)' (Hemiola) *Masewani Boys: 'I Feel Nai' (Kenya African Beats) *Elastica: 'Brighton Rock (EP-Waking Up)' (Deceptive) *Black Dog: 'Simperton' (Peel Session) *Lol Coxhill: 'Two Little Pigeons (CD-Ear Of Beholder)' (Dandelion) (tape flip in the middle of this) *Free Kitten: 'The Boasta (LP-Nice Ass)' (Wiiija) *(11.30 p.m. news) *Hooton 3 Car: 'Danny (7 inch)' (Rumblestrip) *Little Axe: 'Back To The Crossroads (2xLP-The Wolf That House Built)' (Wired) *Cream: 'Crossroads (2xCD-Wheels Of Fire)' (Polydor) :(JP: 'We used to go mad for that when it first came out at the end of the 1960s, must have been....it had a very famous and rather wonderful sleeve, too.') *PJ Harvey: 'Lying In The Sun (CD single-Down By The Water)' (Island) *Billy Tipton Memorial Saxophone Quartet: 'El Canelo (CD-Make It Funky God)' (Horn Hut) *Bugg: 'Advert (cassette)' (demo) *Gary Minott: 'Clean Steel (7 inch)' (Hot Stepper) *Cosmonauts Hail Satan: 'Que Perro Tan Feo Hey Pesto (Hey Pesto What An Ugly Dog) (EP-Under The Skin Vol. 2)' (Instinctive) *Black Dog: 'Rue' (Peel Session) (tape flip) *Emily's Sassy Lime: 'Pineapple Boys Need Not Apply (EP-'Summer Vacation')' (Christmas) *Barbed: 'How About Some Butterflies (CD-Symbols)' (These Records) *Moussa Poussy: 'Nabo Nabo (CD-Niamey Twice)' (Stern's Africa) *Mufflon 5: 'Little Cycles (CD-6 sam Mantra)' (A West Side Fabrication) *Sponge: 'The Crash (12 inch)' (Suburban Base) *Harvey Sid Fisher: 'The Golf Song (LP-Astrology Songs & Golf Songs)' (Amarillo) *PJ Harvey: 'Somebody's Down Somebody's Name (CD single-Down By The Water)' (Island) *AFI: 'Love Is A Many Splendored Thing (Compilation 7 inch-This Is Berkeley Not West Bay)' (Zafto) *Duane Eddy: 'Mason Dixon Lion (5xCD-Twangin' From Phoenix To LA)' (Bear Family) *Black Dog: 'Psycosyin' (Peel Session) *Duane Eddy: 'I Almost Lost My Mind (5xCD-Twangin' From Phoenix To LA)' (Bear Family) (tape cuts out in the middle of this) File ;Name *Peel Show 1995-01-13 a, b, c and d ;Length *00:42:49, 00:43:42, 00:47:24. 00:58:44 (some eleven minutes of silence at the end of the last file) ;Other *File created from CB071 and CB072 of the 500 Box. First track missing and last track cuts out: show otherwise complete. Thanks to Lorcan's Home Page for complete track list. ;Available *Part a, Part b, Part c, Part d ;Footnotes Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box